Five Rules
by lunny
Summary: Il y avait cinq règles simples à respecter, Potter s'y tenait. Ce n'était après tout qu'un petit prix à payer quand il s'agissait de jouer avec Malefoy. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait soudain eut envie de les entraîner dans un autre jeu. HxD
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Five rules

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Cependant j'en profite pour m'amuser un peu avec eux ^^

**Résumé :** Il y avait cinq règles simples à respecter, Potter s'y tenait. Ce n'était après tout qu'un petit prix à payer quand il s'agissait de jouer avec Malefoy. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait soudain eut envie de les entraîner dans un autre jeu. HarryxDraco (pas de spoiler)

**Genre :** Romance et sûrement plein d'autre choses?

**Avertissement :** Tout ceux qui ne supportent pas de lire une histoire basée sur la relation entre deux hommes sont priés de ne pas lire ce texte. Pas de spoiler.

**Note **: Que raconter ? Ceci est une fic à deux chapitre, dont voilà le premier (quelle logique implacable vous remarquez ? XD) L'idée de base me semble simple et amusante dans un certain sens, le doux glissement du jeu dans le monde réel quelle épopée ! Bien sûr ce sera dur mais le bonheur les attend peut-être au bout du chemin alors soutenons les ^^

Bonne lecture !

Si on avait parlé à Potter de Malefoy, il y avait à peine un an, on aurait récolté sur le jeune Serpentard, des qualificatifs peu élogieux, ainsi que des anecdotes croustillantes sur son compte pour lesquels Rita Stecker aurait tué père et mère et serait même allée jusqu'à abandonner ses pouvoirs animagus. C'était vrai que le chef d'entreprise le plus prestigieux de Londres affichait une image trop lisse que la reporter ne rêvait que de réduire en charpie. La vérité était qu'elle avait très moyennement apprécié d'avoir essuyé un refus méprisant quand elle lui avait demandé une interview. Cependant, Rita Stecker arrivait bien tard, quand on évoquait Malefoy à présent devant le Survivant, il détournait habillement la conversation ou se contentait d'hausser les épaules, indifférent. On aurait pu en conclure un désintérêt total de la part du Survivant mais cela se rapprochait très peu de la vérité.

En fait, Potter s'intéressait tellement prêt au cas de Malefoy qu'il approfondissait, depuis maintenant un an, ses recherches sur l'arrogant camarade de classe de Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs, si on observait la chose objectivement, on aurait même pu penser que Harry Potter entretenait une relation avec Draco Malefoy. Cependant, si on interrogeait les deux concernés, on aurait sans doute droit à un regard surpris voir outré ou un rictus méprisant et une pique acérée sur tout ce que les gens pouvaient inventer. Mais la vérité était là, le Survivant s'était bien lancé dans une relation plus que poussée avec le malveillant chef d'entreprise. Et si, dans ce que Malefoy aimait nommer les feuilles de choux insipides, on attribuait à Potter une vie sexuelle des plus débridée depuis sa rupture avec celle qu'on avait longtemps désignée comme l'amour de sa vie, il en était autrement.

La discrétion de deux protagonistes était telle que personne n'aurait jamais pu formuler une phrase où ces deux là n'étaient pas en opposition. Et de toute façon Harry détestait qu'on étale sa vie privée dans les journaux (ce qui malheureusement était le cas) Cependant, les suppositions fausses de ces torchons l'arrangeaient bien, tant qu'elles étaient à des millions années lumières de la vérité. Il était sûr que si un journal venait à titrer « Harry Potter entretient une relation fougueuse et secrète avec Draco Malefoy depuis près d'un an» les chances de survie de la société diffusant ce que Malefoy ne manquerait pas de désigner comme des ignominies serait quasi nulles. Puis Harry n'ignorait pas que les salariés du journal réduits en poussières, il serait assurément la prochaine victime de la colère de l'héritier des Malefoy. Et Harry Potter aussi glorieux et puissant soit-il n'imaginait pas finir ses jours aussi vite. Il aimait assez la vie pour ne pas souhaiter mourir sous la torture de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi durant ses années d'études.

De plus, si on résumait les faits, un journal titrant « Harry Potter baise avec Draco Malefoy » serait plus proche de la vérité. Encore que le « avec » pouvait paraître superflu. En tout cas, si on adoptait un point de vue objectif, ce qui était pour une fois le cas de Harry, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la nature de leur relation était uniquement basée sur le sexe. Loin de le déranger, cela arrangeait notre héros national. Il s'était déjà embarrassé d'une histoire d'amour qu'il avait cru immortelle et qui s'était finalement terminé par des disputes puériles et pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait comprendre. Puis, mine de rien, entretenir un semblant de relation sexuelle avec Malefoy était quelque chose de simple. Il avait juste à respecter cinq règles qui n'étaient pas si exagérés et qui étaient dictées par une certaine logique qui visait à les protéger de l'attention des médias mais aussi d'eux-mêmes. Il s'en accommodait très bien et s'évertuait à ne pas passer outre dès qu'il les avait assimilées. Malefoy se montrant clair sur ces limites, ils n'étaient pas embarrassés de problèmes superflus. Le Gryffondor aimait comparer leur relation à jeu avec cinq règles à respecter absolument.

Tout d'abord, s'ignorer en public.

Les paroles de courtoisie ou les regards de convenances n'étaient jamais échangés. Et il n'était pas envisageable de s'adresser quelques mots ou de tenir une conversation. Bien que les joutes verbales aient laissé place à des silences méprisants, on pouvait cependant sentir une certaine tension quand ils se retrouvaient en présence, mais on assimilait cela a leur haine respective. Quelques fois Potter regrettait ces moments où il cherchait cette pique qui aurait fait fissurer la façade du parfait chef d'entreprise pour laisser entrevoir ce garçon malingre de sa jeunesse. Il avait essayé au début d'outrepasser ceci, en le provoquant, l'insultant ou glissant des allusions, mais il n'avait récolté qu'un regard désintéressé qui l'avait fait se sentir absolument ridicule. Ces jeux n'amusaient plus celui qui était devenu son amant. Alors, Potter s'était accommodé de ceci, comprenant que de toutes façons, il était inutile de tergiverser quand le blond se mettait quelque chose en tête.

De plus, un échange en public aurait pu paraître suspect avec le recul. On aurait pu s'intéresser à leur cas plus qu'il ne fallait et il se doutait que Malefoy ne voulait pas ternir sa parfaite image de chef d'entreprise prestigieux et puissant par le qualificatif peu reluisant d'homosexuel. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Et il semblerait que le jeune blond préférait que les messes basses concernent son passé de Mangemort, ses manipulations ministérielles de l'ombre ou son air méprisant que sur le fait qu'il écartait peut-être les jambes pour obtenir certains avantages. Harry le comprenant, il n'avait lui-même aucune envie de devenir la prochaine icône gay que tous les homosexuels s'amouracheront. Il avait déjà du mal à faire avec les demoiselles à son humble avis. De plus, il ne se considérait pas comme homosexuel. Dans les faits, il l'était, mais pour lui, c'était juste dans un arrangement fort propice avec Malefoy, qui se trouvait être un homme, pour satisfaire ses envies primitives.

Il savait qu'ils n'attendaient rien de plus l'un de l'autre, juste un petit moment en agréable compagnie, sans même essayer de tenir une conversation sérieuse et futile. De toute façon, cela faisait parti de la deuxième règle instauré par le Sang Pur.

Aucun bavardage inutile et superflu.

Au début, il se sentait gauche et quelque peu mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait seul avec le Serpentard. Sa tête cherchait un sujet de conversation à aborder tandis qu'il fixait les yeux d'orage. Mais l'homme s'était contenté de s'approcher de lui, d'un pas assuré avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa clavicule découverte avec un regard des plus provocants. Et quelques secondes avaient suffis au Gryffondor pour faire basculer le Serpentard sur le sol et poser des mains fiévreuses sur son corps. Il n'avait de toutes façons pas grand chose à se dire dans ce genre de moments. Il était persuadé qu'amorcer un semblant de conversation avec Malefoy provoquerait une dispute stupide qui le priverait de ces moments forts agréables. Il était inutile de perdre son temps à des discussions stériles qui auraient pu mener à des insultes, s'il suffisait de pousser le Serpentard au sol pour pouvoir le ravager. Puis franchement, ils étaient bien trop différents pour trouver un sujet de discussion ou un terrain d'entente.

Il était nettement préférable de prendre le Serpentard encore et encore et obtenir de lui des gémissements, laissant ainsi leurs corps se faire la conversation à la place de leurs bouches. Finalement, c'était l'insatiabilité d'Harry qui avait mené à la troisième règle.

Ne jamais se voir la veille de travail.

Malefoy l'avait traité de bête une fois, il ne savait si l'appellation était méprisante ou si le blond faisait juste une constatation, en tout cas, cela n'était pas éloigné de la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter aux préliminaires ou à une unique fois. Il était toujours affamé, ne se fatiguant jamais de faire plier son amant, malgré tout ce que l'autre aurait pu dire ou supplier, il n'écoutait jamais, prenant avidement, encore et encore. Ce qui la chose terminée se révélait comme une erreur quand la fatigue semblait le terrasser et qu'il fallait songer à se lever quelques heures plus tard pour travailler. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'endurait alors son rival qui devait se rendre à son entreprise et ne pas montrer son épuisement devant ses subordonnés, alors que lui baillait ostensiblement en plein milieu de son bureau. En vérité, cette règle-ci était apparue par la volonté d'Harry de ménager Malefoy que du souhait réel de ce dernier. C'était un des accords tacites qui maintenait leur relation telle qu'elle devrait être. Sans répercussion sur leurs vies.

Puis quoi qu'on pouvait en dire, cela les arrangeait tout deux, ne pouvant se laisser distraire lors de leur travail par des considérations stupides comme la fatigue ou l'énervement. Puis, la quatrième règle s'était immiscé dans leur arrangement.

Ne jamais s'embrasser.

Potter avait essayé un soir de saisir les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser, néanmoins, celui-ci s'était reculé, un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres tentatrices et l'avait raillé de la voix rauque qu'il possédait quand l'excitation montait entre eux.

« On n'embrasse pas sa pute, Potter »

Harry s'était vaguement demandé lequel était la pute des deux, mais ces considérations futiles s'étaient envolées quand Malefoy s'était laissé glisser contre son corps et avait commencé à utiliser sa bouche à des fins plus plaisantes encore. Tout ce que sa propre bouche arriva à former sont des gémissements alors qu'il aurait aimé répliquer. Cependant, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était à quel point l'autre était doué. Alors il laissa ses mains glisser dans la chevelure dorée.

Et il ne pensa plus.

La dernière règle de leur accord s'était formée par la féroce volonté de Malefoy de ne pas être associé à un personnage aussi méprisable, de son propre avis, que Potter.

Se quitter avant le lever du jour.

Il n'était aucunement question de découcher l'un chez l'autre, il n'était pas un hôtel et était un homme tout à fait respectable qui se devait de dormir dans son propre lit la nuit venue. Harry avait trouvé ces considérations excentriques, mais comme avec tout ce qui concernait Malefoy, il s'était fait violence pour s'en accommoder. Si le blond accordait de l'importance à ces inepties, il s'en souciait bien peu, bien que de se faire rembarrer hors du lit par son amant alors que la fatigue le terrassait lui laissait un goût amer, il s'en contentait amplement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en querelles vaines et préférait transplaner jusqu'à son appartement et se laisser tomber dans son lit ou dans son canapé, quand il se sentait totalement épuisé. C'était sans doute pour cela, et bien d'autres raisons, qu'il préférait accueillir l'héritier des Malefoy dans son antre qu'à aller se risquer dans celle du dragon.

A vrai dire, ces règles peu contraignantes n'avaient pas eut raison de l'envie persistante de Harry d'allonger Malefoy sur une quelconque surface et lui faire subir les pires outrages. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de tenir le chef d'entreprise le plus côté entre ses doigts, et même si Potter entretenait des rapports privilégiés avec lui, il n'oserait jamais se présenter comme cette personne. Parce que les règles établis montraient à quel point ils étaient dissociables. Leurs relations se limitaient à un cadre strictement privé et ne pouvaient avoir aucune influence sur ce qu'ils considéraient la vie réelle.

Enfin cela aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, si en ce maudit jour de fête ministérielle pour une quelconque cause, qui était, d'après Draco, un prétexte déguisé pour se laisser à avaler des verres d'alcool sans compter, cet imbécile de Potter n'alla pas se frotter à des roses décidément trop délicates pour lui.

Elle était rousse, comme il les avait aimés. Avec un sourire éblouissant, auquel il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de répondre. Avec des yeux pétillants, comme avait du être ceux sa mère. Des hanches aux courbes douces, où il avait aimé autrefois poser sa main. Et ces longs cheveux, qu'il avait aimé caresser sous le couvert de la nuit.

Si elle s'était appelée Ginny, sans doute elle aurait été la femme qu'il avait tant aimé.

En vérité, il se fichait bien de son nom, mais il était fasciné par cette jeune dame qui lui rappelait tant cette histoire d'amour d'autrefois. Harry ne voulait pas d'amour, du moins il avait cru, mais il y avait le tortillement agréable de son estomac, le sourire un peu niais sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle riait, et cette chaleur un peu malsaine qui montait en lui. Il ne voulait plus penser à Ginny mais il était dévoré par son souvenir. L'alcool et les souvenirs embrouillaient un peu son esprit, mais il se sentait bien. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour attraper cette mèche qui s'égarait sur son visage, ne lui proposa pas de poser son verre dans le but d'effleurer sa main, ne sonda pas ses yeux pour la faire flancher. Il se sentait un peu coupable, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire complice et il réalisa que ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien de bien.

Qu'encore il allait s'embarque dans une histoire qui n'aurait que le mérite de le faire souffrir. Pourtant, il aimait la chaleur au creux de sa main, la peau douce sous ses doigts. Ça n'avait rien de comparable aux doigts gelés de Malefoy quand il s'accrochait à lui, ni à la peau de ses paumes un peu sèches qui parcouraient son corps. C'était infiniment différent mais il se trouvait incapable de saisir lequel de ces touchés lui procurait le plus de frisson. Il savait que quelque part dans cette immense salle, le jeune blond sirotait une coupe de champagne l'air froid, ses yeux impénétrables sondant la salle à la recherche de ces innombrables personnes avec lesquelles il était toujours bon d'avoir des contacts. Qu'avec le sourire artificiel, si loin de l'air inconvenant qu'il arborait quand Harry le prenait, il avançait vers ces somptueuses créatures qui voulaient se glisser entre ses bras ou vers ces riches donateurs qui n'aurait pas dénié un gendre aussi prestigieux. Il papillonnait à son aise, ne se posant nul part en particulier. Souriant poliment et glissant de douces allusions au parfum de promesses, qu'il ne tiendra sans doute jamais. Il y aura dans ces yeux cet éclat peu reluisant et un peu cruel de celui qui savait déjà tout, si lointain de l'éclat joueur qui brillait quand il l'entraînait dans ses jeux.

Il y avait dans cet héritier un peu hautain que tout le monde connaissait, caché derrière des sourires et sarcasmes, un jeune homme blond inconvenant et joueur dont seul Harry avait conscience.

La main glissa contre la sienne en une agréable caresse dont le brun prit vaguement conscience. Il adressa un sourire à la jeune demoiselle qui voulait sans doute se glisser à son bras. Il s'interrogea vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait voir en lui à part le Sauveur. Puis il éloigna ces pensées vagues et écarta du bout des doigts la mèche qui s'égarait sur le visage de porcelaine, à l'air un peu fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer si elle était aussi fragile qu'elle le prétendait. Que si derrière son joli minois innocent, elle ne cachait pas un ego bouffi d'orgueil. Il espérait que ses douces mains aux doigts fins ne se transformeraient pas en serres pour le faire tomber. Il y avait sa peau douce contre sa paume, cependant ses pensées diffuses retournaient sans cesse vers l'aristocrate blond qui partageait régulièrement sa couche.

A quel point était-il différent de cette rousse souriante qui glissait doucement sa main à son bras, l'invitant sous ses dehors innocents ?

Draco n'était pas fort, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser. Il le semblait et voulait le paraître, mais Harry savait ce qu'il cachait derrière ses airs de bourgeois puissant. Il n'ignorait pas que dans l'esprit de l'héritier, il y avait des barreaux un peu trop étroits de la prison. Celle où on l'avait gardé, attendant un procès qui ne cessait d'être repoussé. Encore, aujourd'hui, il supportait mal rester dans de petits espaces sans commencer à laisser voir des signes d'angoisse. Il y avait dans la conscience de Malefoy, ce jeune garçon à qui on a gravé un tatouage sur le bras droit. Il ne le dévoilait jamais, cachant cette marque sous de longues manches de chemises. Et chaque fois que le regard du Gryffondor glissait sur ce tatouage, le blond essayait de la cacher, anxieux et terrifié. Il y avait dans les souvenirs du Serpentard, cet écolier qui pleurait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quelques fois, quand il s'hasardait à jeter un coup d'œil au miroir, Potter pouvait apercevoir le visage de son amant se crisper en une grimace peu agréable et il passait une main sur son ventre, là où il restait la marque d'un sort qu'il n'aurait jamais du recevoir. Il y avait dans les pensées de Draco, celui qui était parti en hurlant de la foret interdite, laissant Harry seul dans la pénombre. Souvent, quand il y repensait, cela laissait un sentiment assez agréable dans la poitrine du Gryffondor au souvenir de ces jours lointains où ils n'avaient pas pris encore conscience de tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir traverser.

Il y avait dans le cœur du Gryffondor, ces yeux gris qui l'observaient à travers un paravent.

Il savait à quel point Malefoy était faiblard malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Horriblement inconstant et fragile, tellement que Potter n'était pas sûr d'arriver à le saisir. Quelque fois quand il le prenait, et que le blond cachait son visage dans ses mains il se rendait compte à quel point il pourrait le briser et cette perspective l'effrayait et l'excitait tout autant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à lui, sans cesse, même si quelque fois il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce que Malefoy désirait vraiment.

Peut-être qu'une part de Harry craignait que Malefoy ne désire justement rien de lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Il sourit d'une manière tendre, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas le comprendre, papillonnant doucement des yeux, comme si elle cherchait à l'attirer dans ses filets. Sûrement, s'il s'y laissait tomber, il en serait heureux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il connaissait encore la douleur insidieuse qui montait en lui au souvenir de Ginny et leurs jours heureux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'en soucier, lui proposer un dernier verre dans son appartement, mais il se taisait. Et lui, déjà, volait autre part.

Harry détestait les yeux de Malefoy, d'un gris orage qui précédait la pluie, quand leurs regards se croisaient dans un vieux château anglais, menaçants comme la mort quand ils s'affrontaient dans les couloirs, cyniques et moqueurs quand Rogue le raillait en cours, furieux quand il attrapait le vif d'or avant lui, froids et indifférents quand ils se croisaient à présent en public, foncés presque noirs quand le désir montait entre eux…

Ces yeux d'un gris limpide comme à son premier jour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il détestait les yeux de Malefoy parce qu'ils lui rappelaient tant de choses diffuses qu'il n'avait pas à se remémorer.

Pourtant, l'éclat de fureur qu'il percevait dans les iris grises le faisait frissonner d'une manière malsaine. Il était là, à quelques pas à peine, le fixant d'une façon qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Les yeux de Malefoy le happaient et déjà, Harry se sentait ailleurs.

Elle appela son prénom d'une voix douce, cherchant à obtenir son attention en vain. Il n'était là que pour les yeux brillants de Malefoy. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il aurait du détourner le regard et reprendre la conversation. Il aurait du se comporter comme le bon sens l'exigeait, l'ignorer comme il aurait du le faire. Mais, c'était l'autre qui le fixait, qui outrepassait les règles l'observant avec insistance. N'importe qui dans la salle aurait pu remarquer à quel point ils semblaient se dévorer des yeux, c'était dangereux. Malgré lui, son sang s'échauffait à la seule pensée que quiconque aurait pu les apercevoir, mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils ne voulaient nommer. L'excitation montait en lui, embrassant ses sens, tandis que Malefoy faisait un pas vers eux, leurs regards ne semblant pas vouloir se quitter. Pourtant l'instant prit fin, laissant les germes de l'extérieur se glisser à l'intérieur de leur monde, élargissant l'espace entre eux, étouffant le feu qui les consumait comme si on avait jeté de l'eau dans les flammes.

Elle avait passé sa superbe main devant ses yeux hagards et Harry l'avait regardée.

D'un air assez surpris, se remémorant sa présence, cherchant dans ce regard insistant, le fantôme d'autre chose. Il s'excusait doucement, glissant un sourire fin sur ses lèvres, égarant une main sur sa hanche, dans une esquisse souple d'un geste tendre. Peut-être qu'il espérait que Malefoy ne raterait rien du spectacle, lui exhibant l'ébauche de la fin qui les attendait. Un peu brutale et malhonnête, mais les fins ne pouvaient être heureuses et douces pour les personnes comme eux qui n'avaient vécus que le brouillon d'une relation.

Pourtant même quand tout semblait fini, ils continuaient à se débattre.

"Et bien, Potter, veux-tu donc horrifier l'assemblée en nous présentant un spectacle aussi dégradant ? "

_Tout d'abord, s'ignorer en public._

Et la première règle vola en éclats.

Sa voix était trainante, cynique, froide et pourtant Harry pouvait deviner à quel point l'héritier était en colère. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, à une époque sombre, mais encore insouciante par rapport à ce qui les attendaient, où ils n'étaient que de jeunes garçons qui se détestaient. Il se rappelait encore de la colère incontrôlée qui se déversait dans ses veines à chaque parole prononcée comme un puissant venin. Pourtant, il avait grandi et malgré les paroles sarcastiques du blond, il resta calme, affichant un sourire supérieur qu'il devinait agaçant.

Si l'assistance ne les observait pas attentivement à présent, le Gryffondor ne doutait pas que le noble lui aurait fait ravaler son sourire à une telle vitesse qu'il en aurait eut des vertiges. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure, malgré la situation, Harry ressentit un frisson incongru parcourir son épiderme. Il détacha chacune de ses syllabes, profitant de cette occasion inespérée de reprendre les armes qu'il avait adoré manier.

"Hé bien Malefoy, toujours aussi courtois. Et aussi seul à ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne supporte ta compagnie que tu dois faire fuir celle des autres."

Il afficha un air dédaigneux qui envoya des décharges malsaines tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du Sauveur. Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes alors que le regard de Malefoy le fixait. Il n'aurait eut qu'à faire quelque pas et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour pouvoir assouvir la soif qui irritait sa gorge. Désordonnés, ils se seraient glissés l'un contre l'autre, renfermant leurs bras autour de leurs hanches et leurs cous, créant cette espace éphémère où ils n'existaient plus que pour se fondre dans l'autre. Là où leurs bouches encore chaudes de répliques acides pourraient se joindre et s'affronter dans un autre duel. L'héritier détourna le regard pour le laisser vaquer, critique, sur sa compagne du soir, ne laissant point voir son trouble devant le regard brûlant du Gryffondor qui ne cachait rien.

" En tout cas, tu me laisses voir d'où provient l'adage " Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ". Je ne savais pas que les créatures de compagnie étaient acceptées."

Harry ne prêta même pas attention à la dite créature offensée, tout concentré à laisser son regard équivoque glisser sur le corps du Serpentard. Ce dernier évitait à présent les iris vertes, bien trop déstabilisantes à son goût. Et sans doute, il ne pouvait que se régaler de l'air qu'arborait la jolie rose qui avait voulu planter ses épines dans le cœur de Potter dans l'espoir d'y laisser des germes de bonheur. C'était une belle plante, pourtant, digne peut-être de décorer le hall de son manoir, tout au plus. Si elle n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur le brun, il aurait pu la considérée comme une personne de goût. Comme quoi, il y avait des erreurs à ne pas faire.

"Excuses-moi si je préfère prendre congé, j'ai bien mieux à faire que m'attarder en discussions futiles avec ta personne. "

C'était les paroles insolentes que Malefoy lui avait lancé après leur premier "dérapage". Harry avait à peine esquissé un mot, mut alors par une politesse inconsidérée, qu'il lui avait rabattu le caquet avec ces paroles impertinentes avant de transplaner, son sourire des plus détestables accroché aux lèvres. Le brun se les réappropriait et les faisait glisser avec délice sur sa langue, savourant l'air courroucé qu'adoptait son vis à vis. Si une chose insupportait Malefoy plus encore que Potter lui-même, c'était de se faire traiter avec dédain. Il avança d'un pas, un geste incontrôlé, que Malefoy regrettait déjà à peine après avoir l'amorcé. Il avait conscience de basculer quelque part où il ne voulait pas tomber. Que Potter, malgré lui, par son attitude agaçante, l'entraînait dans quelque chose d'autre que leur simple jeu. Le Gryffondor sourit d'une manière provocante, ravi de deviner qu'il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. De l'avoir attiré à lui, l'obligé à sortir de cette réserve habituelle où il se cachait en public.

Doucement, Harry se détourna de lui, glissant son regard dans celle qui se tenait à ses côtés. Bien sûr, ce qui comptait le plus était d'exhiber au mieux cet échange devant Malefoy. Cette femme lui importait peu à présent, il en avait oublié son prénom obsédé par un autre. Il voulait jouer cette fin maintenant, terminer ce semblant d'histoire avec Malefoy. L'humilier aussi, au point que sa façade de parfait entrepreneur se fissure devant tous, que il ne se contrôle plus. Que la folie le prenne à tel point qu'il ne puisse plus penser. Qu'il arrête de tout calculer, que le sang lui monte à la tête et que enfin il se laisse aller. Un peu comme le soir quand leurs corps s'entrechoquaient..

Il proposa galamment son bras à la jeune femme en vue de s'éloigner de ce personnage vraiment grossier qui avait osé l'insulter. L'image de preux chevalier lui sciait à merveille sans doute. Alors qu'elle allait s'en saisir, il sentit qu'on tirait sa manche avec force, alors qu'il basculait quelque peu, il se tourna avec un sourire satisfait tandis que Malefoy lui lança un regard furieux, Potter attrapa de son autre main le bras de Malefoy. Puis, tout devint flou autour d'eux...

Quand le monde redevint stable, ils avaient atterri dans la chambre du Gryffondor.

**A suivre**

Note de l'auteur

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'adore quand Harry et Draco se lancent des piques bien senties. Bon là j'avoue que leurs insultes ne sont pas de taille devant leur verve habituelle mais je ne désespère pas. Pourquoi cinq règles ? Sur tout que certaine paraissent dépourvues de sens, à cela je répondrai simplement que cinq me paraissait un bon compromis, ça tient sur une seule main c'est pratique XD La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture alors vos impressions me motiveraient pour amorcer la suite :)

N'hésitez pas Reviewez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Five rules

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Cependant j'en profite pour m'amuser un peu avec eux ^^

**Résumé :** Il y avait cinq règles simples à respecter, Potter s'y tenait. Ce n'était après tout qu'un petit prix à payer quand il s'agissait de jouer avec Malefoy. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait soudain eut envie de les entraîner dans un autre jeu. HarryxDraco (pas de spoiler)

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement :** Tout ceux qui ne supportent pas de lire une histoire basée sur la relation entre deux hommes sont priés de ne pas lire ce texte. Pas de spoiler.

**Note **: Merci d'abord de review ^^ c'est toujours un moment plein de joie de lire ce qu'on a pu penser de ce qu'on a écrit. J'aimerai dire que ce chapitre est dans la veine du premier, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Et oui ça ne rigole plus ! Alors tout de suite la fin de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Il fallut moins de quelques secondes à Draco pour se dégager, furieux, du bras de Potter. Il se sentait fulminer, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire payer. A la place, il prit une respiration profonde, réalisant tout le remue ménage que leur altercation allait provoquer. Deux hommes renommés se disputant à une réception ministérielle puis transplanant soudainement ensemble. Il espérait que les choux gras n'en déduiraient qu'une bataille illicite à l'abri de témoin et non pas ce qu'il en était réellement. Il prit conscience de sa propre attitude, déplacée et horriblement puérile, loin des règles qu'il avait voulu instaurer. Pris d'une soudaine lassitude, il s'assit sur le lit, posant sa main agréablement froide sur ses yeux et desserrant sa cravate d'un geste négligeant de l'autre. Il sentit qu'on éloignait ses mains de son corps, il se laissa faire, laissant ses bras se détendre agréablement. Les yeux fermés, il frissonna au contact d'une paume un peu rugueuse contre sa joue, glissant le long de sa mâchoire. Sa cravate, au prix exorbitant, rejoignit le sol mal dépoussiéré d'un appartement bas de gamme d"une tranquille bourgade londonienne. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche sur mesure sautèrent soudainement, laissant découvrir une clavicule où des lèvres avides se pressèrent pour s'y poser. L'héritier de la ligné Malefoy, connu pour sa voracité et son succès grandissant dans le monde des affaires, bascula le plus simplement du monde dans un lit ordinaire aux draps communs dans une chambre d'un certain héros de la nation.

Et alors que le Survivant le surplombait, plantant ses yeux rendus sombres par le désir dans les siens un peu perdus, la colère remonta en lui. Potter qui ne posait pas de questions, qui semblait ne pas se soucier de ce qu'ils avaient faits, qui reprenait leurs habitudes le plus naturellement du monde, l'agaçait. Il le repoussa avec l'envie perfide de le blesser, mais Potter se recula à peine avant de l'assaillir encore. Sa bouche brûlante contre son cou, ses mains glissant le long de ses hanches, cherchant la lisière de son pantalon pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Tandis que les intentions du Gryffondor le tourmentaient, le jeune chef d'entreprises sentaient monter en lui les sensations familières que Potter ne manquait jamais de provoquer. Il attrapa le col de chemise de son vis à vis, plantant ses yeux orages dans les iris sombres qui semblaient vouloir le happer et l'entrainer autre part, dans un endroit qui se promettait mille fois plus agréable. Alors avec toute l'habileté dont était doté quelqu'un de sa classe, Malefoy tira plus fort sur le col...

Et fit basculer le plus empressé à terre.

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, observant perdu le plafond blanc de son appartement, là où il voyait il y avait encore une poignée de secondes un regard gris qui provoquait des frissons agréables le long de son échine. Dubitatif, il cligna les yeux une seconde fois; avant de se rendre à l'évidence. L'héritier Malefoy, en récompense à ses attentions les plus délicieuses, venait tout bonnement de l'éjecter de son propre lit pour lui faire rencontrer mère plancher (qui soit dit en passant aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai). Harry se redressa aussi sec, dardant un regard furieux et un brin vexé d'avoir été repoussé, à la silhouette maintenant allongée dans ses propres draps. Il aurait pu croire que le Serpentard dormait, alangui ainsi, la respiration paisible, ses paupières fermés, son visage abandonné, mais la voix cassante et froide le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

- Réunion demain, lâche-moi Potter.

Le dit-Potter grimaça quelque peu et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'y avait que Malefoy qui pouvait songer à travailler un dimanche juste après une fête des plus arrosée. L'euphorie première due à l'alcool l'abandonna, il se sentait maladroit et son estomac s'agitait de façon désagréable. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitrait plus, espérait-il. Cependant, le jeune héritier blond ne quittait pas la pièce, restant allongé, un bras recouvrait à présent ses yeux, comme s'il voulait se soustraire à sa vue. Un sensation étrange tortilla l'estomac du Survivant alors que le cou pâle de Malefoy paraissait l'inviter à l'embrasser. La frustration s'estompa tandis qu'il détournait les yeux et se laissait retomber à terre, peu enclin de s'inquiéter de la poussière où il gisait. Il ne posa pas de question, n'essaya pas d'instaurer une conversation, il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur les agissements étranges de l'aristocrate, ni sur ses motivations. Il ne voulait pas évoquer cette scène à cette soirée, ni leur escapade impudente. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Malefoy ce soir, il préférait s'endormir sans songer à leurs comportements irraisonnés. Oublier leurs yeux qui se cherchent et qui se dévorent. Occulter leurs propos arrogants et tout ce qui se dissimulait derrière. Ne pas même évoquer l'infime soulagement qui s'était glissé en lui quand il s'était rendu compte que le serpent arrogant reposant à quelques mètres de lui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Alors ce soir, il allait dormir par terre comme le dernier des vagabonds et demain tout serait redevenu normal.

- Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de nous Potter ? Interrogea soudainement le Serpentard.

Il ne répondit pas, sa bouche trop sèche et ses pensées désordonnées ne lui permettaient pas de répondre quoique ce soit. Essayant d'ignorer le frisson incongru l'ayant parcouru en entendant son nom. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il s'était conduit comme des années auparavant, cherchant l'autre par des mots cruels, voulant effriter cette assurance dans les yeux du blond. Pourtant, aujourd'hui voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque arrogant le terrifiait. Il craignait entrapercevoir des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être faire écho à ceux qui s'agitaient en lui. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans ces pièges où il s'était déjà laissé prendre dans le passé. Pas encore et surtout pas avec lui.

- S'ils comprenaient... continua la voix doucereuse de Malefoy,. Son bras toujours sur les yeux, semblant vouloir dérober son regard à celui de son interlocuteur, craignant ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Malefoy, coupa Harry d'une voix sans appel.

Et il espérait que le nom de son rival sonnait d'une façon froide, cruelle au mieux. Que le jeune chef d'entreprise ne décèle pas la peur qu'il l'animait, tandis qu'il se sentait glisser dans un univers qu'il connaissait trop bien. Les discussions, les caresses; les disputes, les caresses encore puis les cris et finalement le déchirement. Résumé d'une relation qu'il avait connu et qu'il ne voulait plus tenter de nouveau. Il voulait se réfugier derrière les règles édictés par le Serpentard, se complaire dans le silence et l'indifférence. Se repaître de son corps, puis abandonner les draps brûlants, se quitter en silence, sans paroles superflus, sans promesses et sans sentiments. Revenir quand l'urgence se ferait sentir, puis s'enfuir, un peu comme un drogué qui aurait pris sa dope et qui s'était envolé, arrachant quelques instants à la vie pour profiter puis repartir, un peu honteux. Espérant que la dépendance s'estomperait au fil du temps. Cependant, il n'était pas dépendant, non c'était un arrangement, ce n'était rien de plus. Malefoy n'était pas la meilleure coke qu'il avait sniffé, il n'y avait pas d'urgence, presque déchirante, quand ils se retrouvaient. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas d'excitation quand il défaisait son pantalon, ses lèvres avides ne cherchaient pas sa peau comme un assoiffé se régalerait à un oasis au milieu d'un désert aride, et quand les jours s'enchaînaient sans qu'ils ne se voient, il ne ressentait pas le manque cruel de se peau. Il se mentait si bien qu'il pouvait bien continuer à croire à ses mensonges.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as fais ce soir ? Accusa presque le Serpentard qui malgré son énervement était lucide sur la situation.

Doucement la deuxième règle s'effritait face à leurs mots anodins.

_Aucun bavardage inutile et superflu_.

- Qu'as-t-il de mal à prendre un peu de bon temps ? Lâcha Harry, même s'il craignait la réponse qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

-Choisis mieux tes cibles alors, répliqua sournoisement le blond. Fade, rousse et niaise, quelle horrible combinaison. Comme si tu cherchait l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre entre ses bras.

Effrayant comme Malefoy arrivait à présent à comprendre ce qu'il l'animait, mettre des mots sur sa conduite, cerner d'une façon semblant anodine, mais tout à fait calculée, le moindre vice qui le trahissait. Comme si il était devenu transparent à ses yeux, que toutes ses motivations cruelles et ses pensées diffuses lui parvenaient. Il était pris au dépourvu, craignant autre chose, que derrière le bras qui cachait ses yeux, le Sang Pur sache déjà ce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Alors, il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas que les mots le trahissent, les yeux fixés au plafond, essayant de ne pas céder aux provocations de son interlocuteur.

-Tu es vraiment déplorable, Potter, cracha ce dernier avec un dégoût qui lui sembla feint. De toutes ces créatures, il fallait que tu portes ces yeux sur celle là. Quoique par le passé ton mauvais goût se soit affirmé, je ne devrai pas être étonné outre-mesure. Mais de là à persévérer en ce sens, je t'aurai cru plus avisé. Comme si tes erreurs passées n'avaient pas suffi...

Le Gryffondor ne sut plus à quel moment de ce monologue il s'était levé soudainement, pris pas la colère de voir ce qu'il avait tant chéri se faire insulter de la sorte. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que le Serpentard avait cessé de persifler ces paroles acerbes quand il l'avait pris à la gorge. Il sentit sous sa paume le Serpentard déglutir, il n'appuya pas, pourtant sa main tremblait, et si l'autre avait continué à déblatérer des inepties aucun doute qu'il aurait vraiment essayé de l'étrangler. Harry essayait de reprendre son calme, cherchant à retrouver une respiration régulière, expirant bruyamment d'une façon qui sans qu'il ne l'ose se l'avouer, effrayait le Serpentard. Il savait qu'il avait été loin, peut-être trop. Il n'avait jamais évoqué la rupture de son ancien camarade de classe, sauf quelques insinuations subtiles de tant à autre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de provoquer une réaction, aussi violente soit-elle, de la part de son vis à vis. La voix du Survivant, aussi froide qu'une lame résonna menaçante à ses oreilles :

-Ne parle plus de Ginny de cette façon...

Harry avait beau jouer l'indifférent, dire que cette histoire s'était belle et bien terminée, tout au fond de lui, il se rappelait de la chaleur de la jeune femme, de son sourire et de leurs jours heureux. De ce regret de ne pas avoir pu la combler comme elle le méritait, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait. Le remord aussi, de l'avoir tant de fois fait pleurer pour des raisons futiles, de l'avoir délaissé pour son travail, de toujours la laisser seule dans leur maison tandis qu'il allait jouer sa vie. Harry ne croyait plus en ses jours heureux, mais il avait le souvenir de ces moments passées avec la personne qu'il avait aimé. Alors, il pouvait bien répéter sans cesse que ça n'avait plus d'importance, que il se fichait bien de ce qui était advenu, que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il ne se souciait plus de ce bonheur passé, en vérité au plus profond de lui, il chérissait ces instants avec tendresse et mélancolie. Le pire sans doute c'était que Malefoy en avait conscience. Alors, la colère incontrôlable l'asphyxiait tandis que les mots cruels du Serpentard s'insinuait dans son esprit. Sa main se resserra inconsciemment contre son cou.

Draco laissa son bras retomber, dévoilant ses iris grises, tremblantes sous la souffrance amère et la peur incontrôlée.

Le Survivant le lâcha immédiatement comme s'il s'était brulé. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée laissant place à la consternation. Ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses mains étaient moites et son esprit hagard, cherchant désespérément une réponse dans ces yeux qui le fixaient sans ciller, attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Si seulement l'autre pouvait le frapper à son tour, qu'il revienne sur ces terrains qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Là où leurs armes étaient des poings et leurs corps les cibles à faire plier. Pas ce moment, là où les mots prenaient toute leur importance, là où son esprit pouvait perdre la raison sur une simple injonction de voix de son vis-à-vis. Terrifiant comme les mots de l'autre prenaient de l'impact dans son esprit. Il étouffait sous la honte et le regret. Il voulait s'enfuir mais ça ne lui semblait pas digne. Alors ils restaient là silencieux. Effarés par la vitesse à laquelle leur histoire semblait mal tourner. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, le Serpentard eût un léger rire amer, il n'y avait pas d'histoire entre eux. Rien qu'une nouvelle raté qui avait sans doute trop duré.

-Tu voulais tout terminer, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma d'une voix légère le blond, si loin du désordre de son esprit et l'urgence alarmante qui tendait ses muscles.

Potter baissa la tête, position typique d'un gamin pris en faute, cherchant à éviter ce regard trop perçant qui ne lui permettait aucun échappatoire. Il aurait sans doute pu fuir, transplaner loin de ce désastre éminent qui s'annonçait. Faire vraiment de leur fin, une fin imparfaite, raté, déchirante, silencieuse, pernicieuse. Pourtant, il n'amorçait aucun mouvement tandis que la voix du jeune entrepreneur reprenait d'un ton cynique et froid :

-Tu croyais que tu pouvais m'humilier de cette manière ? Un dernier coup bas avant de prendre la fuite, c'est bien ton genre. Même si t'es un putain de Gryffondor, t'es bien le plus minable de nous deux. Tu sais quoi Potter ? Casses-toi.

Harry savait qu'il aurait du répondre que celui qui devait se casser ici c'était bien son homologue. Aux dernières nouvelles, le bail était à son nom est pas celui d'un enfoiré de blond de sa connaissance. Mais les mots hargneux restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il se sentait nauséeux, sûrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il devinait aussi que ces paroles, pourtant anodines quand ça les concernait, mettrait fin à tout ceci. Que à peine il aurait terminé sa sentence, le Serpentard aurait disparu de son lit et de sa vie par conséquent. Il ne voulait pas être laissé en arrière, il détestait l'idée même d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois. Il voudrait être celui qui partait, celui qui décidait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à continuer, celui qui glissait une main tendre dans celle d'une inconnue, tandis que l'autre ne pouvait que regarder impuissant. Il voulait être celui qui avait le contrôle sur tout ce bordel innommable qu'était devenu leurs vies. Cependant, plus les minutes s'engrangeaient, plus il avait l'impression de perdre tout repère rassurant, comme s'il se laissait submerger par une vague qui voudrait le faire couler. Luttant désespérément pour revenir à la surface.

- Merde Malefoy ! Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? S'exclama-t-il sous le regard imperturbable du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu susurrais tes pensées de Grand Sauveur de la planète, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard depuis le lit où il était toujours allongé.

-Quelle importance ? Ça n'a pas à te poser de problèmes, tu n'es pas concerné que je sache. C'est ma vie et toi et ton petit cul d'aristocrate n'ont rien à y faire dedans. C'est de la baise, rien que ça ! A t'entendre on croirait que tu es jaloux, railla vivement Potter, le sang bouillant étrangement dans ses veines

Il n'y avait aucune influence dans la vie de l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à se justifier à ses yeux. Ne pas passer pour le type minable qui avait cherché une sortie de secours qui visait à le blesser. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait souhaité en premier lieu. Alors, leur relation progressait d'une façon étrange, comme si elle était sur le point de se déchirer alors que d'une manière inattendue elle se renforçait dans les mensonges, car ils étaient pleins de contradictions. Le blond se leva, une aura glaciale planait autour de lui. Le Gryffondor crut que son homologue allait le frapper, sûrement d'une telle force qu'il aurait senti ses jambes se dérober sous l'impact et qu'il se serait étalé une fois de plus contre le plancher trop dur. D'un geste inattendu, il se contenta de lui attraper le poignet, sa main glaciale se refermant comme une serre le broyant par une fermeté involontaire. Le blond le tira alors vers lui, laissant leur corps s'étaler l'un contre l'autre dans le lit qu'ils n'avaient pu défaire. Grotesque répétition de l'acte précédent, mais aux implications bien plus profondes. D'une voix railleuse et cynique, mais dont toute assurance avait désertée, Draco laissa échapper :

-Alors dans ce cas, baisons !

Le Survivant fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser que Malefoy n'avait pas nié, qu'il n'avait pas même raillé la pensée d'être jaloux, de ressentir ce sentiment égoïste, qui signifiait qu'il souhaitait que Potter lui soit attaché assez pour ne voir que lui. Ne même pas songer à l'hésitation fugitive dans sa voix quand il avait prononcé ces mots pourtant effrontés. De l'éclat étrange dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à cacher, comme si le jeune et talentueux chef d'entreprise était en train de se briser entre ses doigts malhabiles. Faire semblant de croire que seule la colère et l'orgueil avaient motivé l'invitation lubrique de son vis à vis. Occulter la main froide toujours accroché à son poignet comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de se noyer, cherchant des radeaux de sauvetages parmi leurs mensonges et leurs non-dits. Cherchant à émerger dans un monde qu'ils connaissaient.

Il sentait le corps de Malefoy trembler alors qu'il se collait contre le sien d'une façon impudique, son air trop sérieux tranchant avec le sourire amusé qui jouait normalement sur ses lèvres. La sensation le terrifiant, car il devinait la peur irrationnelle qui semblait animer le Serpentard à travers les tremblements incontrôlés qui le trahissaient. Il essaya de les ignorer, de ne pas penser à la raison qui mettait l'autre dans un état de désordre proche du sien.

Parce que la réponse était bien trop effrayante.

Potter aurait voulu reculer, se soustraire à ce corps qu'il connaissait trop bien, à ses sensations délicieuses qu'il ressentait tandis que le corps de Malefoy attisait le sien. Disparaître sans un mot, le temps de remonter à la surface. Ou invoquer une excuse bénigne et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais la chaleur ardente s'emparait de son corps tandis que sans le quitter des yeux, le blond défaisait habillement sa chemise, caressant habilement la peau dévoilée par le léger frottement de ses doigts. Sa raison s'envolant imperceptiblement à chaque fois que les hanches de son homologue heurtaient les siennes. Faisant taire toutes les raisons qui auraient pu franchir ses lèvres. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire que le Serpentard soit débordé demain, que ce qu'ils allaient faire aller les entrainer bien loin de leur jeu habituel mais si proche à la fois, que c'était sûrement la pire décision qu'il prenait ce soir.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire demi tour.

Alors ses mains s'activaient sur le corps qu'il dominait, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'il ne voulait pas poser, étouffant par les caresses la troisième règle.

_Ne jamais se voir la veille de travail._

C'était angoissant comme les choses semblaient tourner d'une façon inhabituelle. Pourtant, ils répétaient les même gestes, échauffant leurs corps et leurs esprits d'une chaleur folle. La peau de Malefoy était toujours aussi pâle, la douceur de la peau fine contre son cou qu'il ne cessait de mordre et embrasser avait toujours ce même goût amer. Leurs souffles précipités résonnaient à leurs oreilles dans une symphonie excitante. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps dont ils connaissaient déjà les moindres recoins. Titillant d'une façon fiévreuse ces endroits qui leur faisaient trembler d'agréables frissons. Se joignant dans le couvert de la nuit dans le secret qu'ils partageaient.

Pourtant les mains de Draco s'accrochaient à son dos, laissant des doux croissants de lune rougeâtre, comme autant de chaînes dont il aurait voulu l'attacher. Sans cesse, Harry trouvait le long de son bras ce tatouage honni, souvenir de ces jours d'horreur et d'heures sombres. Il y posait ses lèvres humides, d'un geste infiniment doux, si éloigné de leurs caresses avides et violentes. Comme un sortilège secret pour faire disparaître tout ces moments moroses. Ces instants où une ligne infime les séparait; mais qui s'était transformée en fossé au fil des années. Le Survivant avait cessé de penser au si, à ces hypothèses un peu morbides où il aurait eut le pouvoir de tout faire changer à l'aide d'une décision futile qu'il n'avait pas su prendre à l'époque. Tant de vies avaient basculés par sa faute, d'une façon infime ou définitive.

On avait beau l'appeler le Sauveur, au final il n'avait vraiment sauvé personne.

Alors maintenant, qu'il était juste Harry, que le destin du monde ne reposait plus sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent malingre et qu'il avait grandi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre ces décisions effrayantes. Alors qu'il aurait du prendre son courage et se lancer à corps perdu dans ce qui s'annonçait, il se taisait effrayé. Répétant des gestes qu'il connaissait, qui lui paraissait à présent familier, au lieu d'entamer d'autres mouvements qu'il crevait d'envie d'exécuter mais dont les conséquences l'apeurerait. Se trouvant dans l'impossibilité d'avancer, englué dans sa peur irascible et ses principes obsolètes, condamné à subir encore, de ne pas tout contrôler au lieu de les entraîner là où il devrait aller, là où une partie de lui voulait aller.

Alors, il avait beau embrasser ce tatouage sur cet homme qu'il haïssait à cause de tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, autant qu'il craignait par l'ascendant qu'il semblait avoir sur lui, il s'interdisait d''être doux avec Malefoy

Parce qu'il avait beau être un Gryffondor, être le Survivant et même le Sauveur, il était avant tout humain.

Alors il y avait des choses qu'il avait du mal à faire, parce que les implications étaient trop grandes. Donc si son corps réclamait ardemment celui de Malefoy contre le sien, il pouvait bien céder. Et si sa bouche réclamait d'apaiser la brûlure de ce tatouage interdit, il pliait malgré lui, même si c'était bien la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à faire. Et leurs corps se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, d'une manière violente et insensée, alors que leurs yeux s'évitaient, craignant que dans leurs reflets ils ne dévoilent ce qu'ils tentaient de cacher si férocement.

Cependant, les ongles de Malefoy s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa peau, comme s'il le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas le laisser. Il était effrayé parce que il avait vu Potter partir, loin de lui, auprès d'une autre, à une vitesse hallucinante qu'il avait réellement cru qu'il n'aurait pas pu le rattraper. Il aurait voulu le marquer comme sien, afficher contre sa peau, la vérité honteuse et faire tomber la façade lisse. Que ces griffures rougeâtres qu'il laissait contre sa peau lui suffiraient pour dire qu'il était sa propriété. Mais c'était un piètre mensonge. La seule chose qu'il possédait de Potter c'était cette affreuse cicatrice contre son ventre, marque évidente de la haine qui les reliait.

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand il avait observé son rival d'enfance aux mains de cette rousse banale. Que son silence glacé aurait été la meilleure parade devant cet étalage presque larmoyant de tendresse. Faire perdurer l'illusion que leur arrangement n'était qu'un jeu sans répercussion. Mais les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même. L'enchaînant inévitablement à son homologue, dévoilant la vérité blessante sans échappatoire réel. C'était surprenant de réaliser à quel point ils étaient liés à présent, tout deux englués dans cette terreur étrangère d'aller là où ils ne connaissaient rien. Peut-être que rattraper Harry à ce moment là avait été une erreur. Qu'il aurait du le laisser partir au bras de cette jeune femme pour ne pas être à découvert et dans une position si fragile.

Pourtant, il refusait de faire marche arrière, de stopper ses engrenages indistincts qui s'actionnaient par leurs mots et leurs gestes. S'il devait être blessé ou mis à découvert pour cela alors soit.

C'était un petit sacrifice qu'il était capable de faire si cela permettait à Potter de rester près de lui

Alors, avec tout le courage qu'il avait enfoui depuis toutes ces années, il avançait, entraînant le Gryffondor avec lui, même s'il n'était pas si sûr que ses mains si fermes mais tremblantes pourraient le retenir avec assez de force. Il était terrifié, mais il refusait d'abandonner, car il avait fait tant de concessions par le passé et que ça n'avait jamais suffit à le rendre heureux. Qu'il avait laissé faire sans jamais trouver la force d'entreprendre les choses par lui-même. Alors, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas Potter qui rassemblerait son courage d'ancien héros de guerre, ce n'était pas le Survivant qui le mènerait vers ces chemins tortueux où ils craignaient de s'égarer, ce n'est pas le Gryffondor qui chercherait ardemment la réponse à ces questions qui les torturaient, ce n'était pas Harry qui déciderait ce qu'il allait advenir. Hésitant, intimidé peut-être, parmi leur étreinte frénétique, il amorça le geste le plus doux que son éducation lui permettait.

Et quand finalement, Malefoy trouva sa bouche parmi ces gestes désordonnées, d'une façon si maladroite, si loin de leurs gestes fiévreux et précis qu'elle en était presque émouvante, que Harry lui rendit son baiser d'une façon timide et irréfléchi ils brisèrent la quatrième règle.

_Ne jamais s'embrasser._

Leurs lèvres étaient sèches, leurs langues hésitantes à se trouver. Leurs dents se cognèrent douloureusement, mais ils se refusaient à reculer, ils continuaient à sceller leurs bouches l'une à l'autre, pris dans un vertige inconnu et s'emprisonnant dans une douceur cotonneuse. Effroyablement loin de cette soif enragée qui prenait habituellement leurs tripes, pourtant, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, comme si se stopper leur aurait couté un effort insurmontable. Le Gryffondor avait _besoin _de sentir ses lèvres se cogner gauchement contre celle de son vis-à-vis. Et sûrement, ils devenaient totalement fous et irréfléchis, qu'ils s'engageaient dans des endroits qui les égaraient tout deux et leur feraient regretter mille fois ce qu'ils faisaient.

Finalement, ils basculèrent tout deux, emportés par des vagues de plaisirs indistinctes, se noyant dans les méandres de leurs inconsciences, se déversant l'un dans l'autre dans un mélange indistinct .

Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas, se détachant du corps encore fiévreux de son amant, cherchant distraitement sur ses lèvres la marque du serpent, fixant le plafond qui le surplombait. C'était un moment important sans doute, il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser pleinement, certainement il ne voulait pas y songer. La fièvre de son corps s'était apaisé, le laissant froid et indécis. Mordant ses lèvres doucement, cherchant la saveur de celle de son vis-à-vis. Il se détestait à toujours tomber dans les même pièges et toujours succomber devant ces traquenards qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Sans cesse agir avant de réfléchir, se laissant entraîner malgré lui. Son dos le faisait souffrir, les marques profondes qui s'y étaient posés mettant sa peau à vif.

Ses pensées étaient incohérentes et compliquées, il aurait voulu s'accrocher à ses restes de raison plutôt que de tomber, mais le remous des vagues l:'emportaient déjà plu loin, loin de la côte rassurante, le laissant dériver indécis. Il y avait des choses sur lesquels on n'avait aucun contrôle, Harry le savait mieux que personne. La fatalité l'avait poursuivi tant de jours sans qu'il ne puisse y réchapper. Cependant, il était toujours vivant après toute ces épreuves qu'il avait du surmonter, alors c'était suffisant.

Le lit était étroit, seulement prévu pour une personne, il sentait la peau de Malefoy contre son bras, il entendait son souffle encore précipité face à l'océan qui les avait submergé. Sa respiration, un peu forte, résonnait contre ses oreilles. Ils attendaient indécis. Mais aucun ne bougeait, terrorisé par ce que ça aurait pu provoquer. Englué dans cette atmosphère rassurante où il n'avait pas à se justifier. Harry était juste au bord du lit, sa jambe droite pend dans le vide, ondulant doucement, tel un métronome déréglé. Ses bras, le long de son corps, lui semblaient maladroits, comme s'il n'avait pas pu trouver pire place pour les poser. Sa tête un peu penché profitait d'un coin de l'oreiller. Malefoy était un peu serré contre le mur, dans une pâle copie de sa position. Bizarrement, aux yeux du Gryffondor, contrairement à lui-même, le jeune entrepreneur ne semblait pas ridicule, ni déplacé dans cette positon, quoique un peu tendu. Ils étaient installés de façon inconfortable.

Le brun patientait jusqu'à que Draco se décide enfin à transplaner, le laisser seul pour se remettre de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui allait advenir, se reposer aussi car la fatigue le tiraillait. Pourtant, le Serpentard, si prompt à le quitter habituellement, restait là, obstinément silencieux, craignant sans doute ce qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper. Sans doute, il attendait que Potter le provoque, lui suggérant de partir, dans l'optique de prouver que rien n'avait changé finalement. Sa gorge était trop sèche, songeait le Survivant. D'ailleurs, il était bien incapable de trouver une réplique qui aurait pu désamorcer la situation. Peut-être s'y refusait-il car il aurait trouvé ça puéril et lâche. Sans parler qu'il craignait qu'une pique raté ne lui vale les longues moqueries de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être, une infime partie de lui, tellement infime qu'il aurait été facile de nier son existence, ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à rester allonger sur une moitié de lit, dans la position la plus inconfortable qui soit, à écouter la respiration à présent paisible de son homologue.

Quoique qu'il sentait sa jambe s'ankyloser à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Dans un geste que Potter jugea salvateur, Malefoy se mit sur le coté, dos au mur, libérant de la place sur le matelas encore tout remué de leurs ébats. Il se mit sur le côté à son tour, refusant de se trouver dos au Serpentard alors que ce dernier s'était tourné de son coté, quelques braises de rivalité se ravivant, il fit face à celui qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

Malefoy le regardait avec un lueur de provocation dans les yeux, comme s'il le défiait d'oser lui dire de prendre congé. Un peu de terreur flottait tout de même dans les pupilles grises, fantôme de l'indécision qui semblait le tirailler encore. Harry se taisait, trop fatigué à présent pour même essayer d'envisager de se débarrasser du blond, même si les arguments ne manquaient pas. Le lit était toujours étroit, mais la chaleur dégagé par leurs corps était agréable, et les iris grises le fixant attentivement dans la pénombre le fascinait.

Doucement, dissout dans le silence plaisant, tandis que l'aube naissait à travers la fenêtre, la cinquième règle finissait pas se taire.

_Se quitter avant le lever du jour._

Harry rabattit les couvertures sur eux, il était encore bien trop tôt. Cependant, le regard du jeune entrepreneur ne le quittait pas, sondant les iris vertes en recherche d'une réponse ou d'un rejet qui ne venait pas. Le brun avait l'esprit bien trop endormi pour s'en soucier à présent, il ne servait à rien de se précipiter. Il posa son front contre celui de l'aristocrate qui ne se recula pas, malgré qu'il ait pu distinctement sentir en lui une légère appréhension. Il sourit doucement, amusé malgré lui, puis il ferma les yeux, rapprochant son corps du blond inconsciemment, cherchant une position confortable. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent d'une façon naturelle, tandis que leurs corps se détendaient, laissant échapper la tension qu'ils y avaient renfermée. Et tandis qu'ils tombaient dans un profond sommeil, Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simple que leurs corps emmêlés. Sûrement parce que c'était justement Draco et que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et il se foutait que ça puisse paraître étrange et qu'encore il y avait entre eux une masse indécision et de non-dits. Que la raison pour laquelle ils étaient arrivés à ce stade le dépassait, le laissant plein d'interrogations.

Pourtant, ils s'endormirent en silence, car certaines questions n'avaient pas besoin de réponses.

**Fin!**

Note de l'auteur 

Que dire ? Je voulais faire une fic légère et amusante mais ils sembleraient que les personnages aient pris le contrôle et n'aient absolument pas voulu coopérer. J'aurai souhaité garder le ton du chapitre précédent mais sans que je m'en rende compte Harry avait déjà essayé d'étrangler Malefoy et c'était peine perdue. Pourquoi tout est tellement compliqué entre eux ? Enfin d 'un certain côté, si tout se déroulait dans le monde le plus parfait je n'aurai pas grand chose à raconter XD Mmh on se perd facilement dans les pensées des personnages, et il est difficile de savoir qui pense quoi, mais j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop égarés ^^'

Alala je me rends bien compte que il existe des similitudes légères avec ma fiction Oubliettes dans le déroulement, mais la chose et le propos sont différents (je l'espère). J'ai voulu décrire une forme de lâcher prise, un point crucial où finalement tout bascule, un peu comme un effet domino...

Bref je m'égare et je m'étale, donc j'aimerai savoir votre ressenti sur cette fiction qui je l'espère vous a plu ou bien dans le cas contraire déplut à mon grand désarroi. Votre avis m'aiderait grandement à progresser je l'espère :)

En bref : Review svp ^^


End file.
